Buscando
by Luciko
Summary: Natsume es una chica muy poco 'femenina', pero un dia encuentra a un gamberro que vuelve al equipo de basquet. Quizás el la pueda hacer cambiar ¿O quizas pasara al revés? ¿Con quien te quedas Mitsui o Rukawa?No Yaoi. ¡Perdon x no actualizar antes!
1. Mitsui

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de slam dunk. Espero que os guste .

**Buscando...**

_Capítulo 1: Natsume, la chica nueva._

-No creo en eso que llaman amor, nunca lo he conocido y creo que nunca lo conoceré. Solo es un sentimiento más, uno más de los muchos que hay... ¿Qué se debe sentir? Pero... No puedo creer las palabras de una persona, unas simples palabras como 'Te quiero' son palabras que te llevan al ¿amor? No... Todos los que me han pronunciado esas palabras han sido gente que solo venían a mi por interés. Mi físico... O bien por dinero. Mi padre es el director de unas empresas muy importantes y mi madre de una cadena de hospitales por todo Japón. Por eso no puedo creer en esas palabras... –pensaba una chica mientras se preparaba para irse al instituto.-

.-¡Natsume aligera! –decía un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules, era el hermano de Natsume, Sakataki. Siempre acompañaba a su hermana aunque iba a la universidad- ¡Es tu primer día en el nuevo instituto!

.-¡Que ya voy pesado! –dijo la chica saliendo corriendo del piso, el hermano se la quedó mirando sorprendido-

.-¡Otra vez! –Se quejó al ver como iba vestida- ¡Tienes que llevar el uniforme de chica! Que manía con vestirte de chico.

.-Así los pervertidos no se me acercan. –Le soltó ella ante las expresiones de su hermano- Así según ellos no les intereso porque no soy 'femenina'. –aclaró su hermana-

.-Pues destacas bastante. Seguro que igualmente se fijan en ti.

Natsume era una chica de 17 años, ya casi cumpliría los 18, el 30 de marzo. Llevaba un uniforme de chico, sus cabellos eran largos hasta la cintura recogidos en unas dos coletas, eran de color entre marrón y rojo. Sus ojos castaños reflejaban alegría y a la vez tristeza por algo.

.-Ya has llegado. –dijo Sakataki mientras le guiñaba el ojo- Tu tortura empieza de nuevo. –y se fue-

Natsume miró para adelante, un enorme cartel que decía 'Shohoku'. Cada persona que entraba se la quedaban mirando, seguramente porque no era muy normal ver a una chica vestida con el uniforme de chico.

.-Bah. No me pasará nada.

Entró enseguida para que nadie le preguntara algo sobre ella. Después buscó la sala de profesores allí se presentó como nueva alumna, ellos se quejaron por el uniforme, pero ella no les hizo caso alguno. Uno de ellos se levantó y la condujo a una de las clases de tercero.

.-Ya teníamos bastante con uno que no quiere cumplir las reglas y ahora esta... –dijo entre dientes, pero ella lo escuchó ¿de quién hablaba?-

Los dos entraron a la clase de tercero división 3. El profesor saludó y Natsume se puso a su lado, observó a todos los alumnos los cuales se la quedaban mirando con cara de sorprendidos. Natsume enseguida reconoció al chico de quién hablaba el profesor, era un chico de melena larga y negra, de ojos azules, estaba sentado con cara de enfadado, como si le hubieran obligado a sentarse en esa silla.

.-Os presento a esta alumna nueva. Se llama Natsume Kouyama, espero que os llevéis bien con ella. ¿Podrías presentarte? –le dijo a Natsume-

.-Ya me ha presentado usted. ¿Qué quiere que diga? Mi nombre es lo único que tienen que saber de mi. –el comentario sonó frío y seco, todos se quedaron congelados, el profesor le lanzaba miradas asesinas mientras que el chico de mirada azul se partía de la risa-

.-Siéntate. –seguramente se aguantaba las ganas de gritarle-

Volvió a observar toda la clase, buscando un sitio donde sentarse, lo encontró... Era el único sitio libre, detrás del chico. No quería sentarse detrás pero... No tubo más remedio, se sentó él solo continuaba riéndose del profesor. Después le lanzaba miradas a Natsume, que podrían decir algo como... 'Eres de los nuestros' o cualquier otra cosa...

Cuando todas las clases acabaron, el chico se levantó y se fue. Natsume hizo lo mismo se dirigió hacia la salida, allí todos se la volvieron a quedar mirando, silenciosamente...

.-_Se tendrán que acostumbrar..._ –pensó Natsume mientras se dirigía a la salida-

Allí el chico se había reunido con otros chicos. Pero al poco rato llegaron unos motoristas con malas pintas. Nadie se atrevió a moverse ni a irse. Uno si que se intentó ir, pero le pegaron y le obligaron a llevarlos al gimnasio.

Natsume no se iba a quedar todo el día en ese sitio observando a unos chicos que no eran nada atractivos. Así que se fue, por el gimnasio, antes de llegar había un muro que daba a la calle, cogió carrerilla dio un salto apoyó las manos en el borde del muro, con el se volvió a apoyar e hizo un saltó y finalmente pudo llegar al otro lado. Pero una persona la había visto...

.-Bueno ya estoy fuera... ¡Así que para casa! –gritaba con alegría mientras se dirigía a su casa- Buf... A sido agotador... –dijo entrando por la puerta de su piso-

.-¡Natsume! –dijo Sakataki cuando la vio, se acercó a ella mientras se sacaba los zapatos- ¿Qué como te ha ido?

.-¿A ti que te parece? –hizo el signo de la victoria- Genial. –Sakataki sonrió-

.-Pues entonces... –le entregó una lista de papel y unos billetes- ¿No te importará ir a comprar?

.-Está bien... –se fue a su habitación, se puso unos pantalones anchos téjanos y una camiseta blanca- Me voy. –y se fue a comprar-

Natsume compró todo lo de la lista, por suerte era poco y lo pudo transportar todo en una bolsa. Cuando casi llegaba al bloque de pisos vio una figura que entraba tambaleándose, enseguida la reconoció.

.-¡Hey! –la persona se giró y lo confirmó, era el chico de su clase. Aunque tenía muchas heridas seguramente causadas por una pelea-

.-Ah... Eres la chica nueva. –lo dijo con alivio-

.-¿Qué te ha pasado? –se colocó a su lado, le había hecho muchas heridas- Seguro que te has peleado.

.-Si lo sabes, no preguntes. –se iba a ir para subir las escaleras, pero Natsume le cogió de la manga- ¿Qué haces?

.-No puedes subir así a tu casa, tus padres se preocuparán.

.-Vivo solo, así que no creo que se preocupen. –dijo en tono irónico, se iba a volver a ir pero otra vez ella le cogió- ¿¡Y ahora que!

.-Tu solo no puedes curarte las heridas. –le miró a los ojos-

.-Bah. Ya estoy acostumbrado...

.-¿Quieres que te ayude? –dijo sonriendo-

.-No. –dijo en tono frío-

.-Cabezota. –miró para los buzones- Mmm... –miró en el suyo... pero no había ninguna carta- En fin...

.-¿Sabes cortar el pelo?

.-¿A que viene eso? –preguntó confundida-

.-Es que... –se llevó las manos al cabello- Me gustaría cortármelos, pero no puedo ir así por la calle.

.-Creía que te bastabas tu solo. –se iba a ir, pero ahora fue Mitsui quién la cogió de la manga- Jejeje. Dejo esto en casa y si quieres te ayudo. –dijo señalando la bolsa que llevaba-

.-Me llamo Hisashi Mitsui.

.-Pues vale. _Ese nombre me suena... Hisahi Mitsui..._ ¡Ah! –dijo señalándolo sorprendida, el chico también se sorprendió- ¡Tu eres el famoso jugador de básquet! Pero has cambiado mucho...

.-Anda no me hagas hablar de eso. –le puso la mano sobre la cabeza- Hoy ya he tenido suficiente.

.-Bueno... _Mejor no preguntar..._

Natsume dejó las bolsas en su casa, le dijo a su hermano que iba a dar una vuelta. Mitsui la llevó a su piso, estaba un poco (muy) desordenado. Trajo un botiquín y unas tijeras.

.-Pensaba que no querías que te curara.

.-Pues ya que me lo suplicaste, te dejaré que me cures.

.-Pues ahora no quiero.

.-No seas una niña pequeña.

.-Je. –le sacó la lengua- Así es como soy yo.

.-Pues cambias mucho... ¿Por qué no eres así en el instituto?

.-Pues... –de mientras le iba curando algunas heridas de la cara- Porque así ningún chico se me acerca. Tu pareces ser la excepción.

.-Entiendo. ¿Y porque te vistes de chico?

.-Por la misma razón. ¿Y por que dejaste el básquet? –no hubo respuesta- Yo era una de tus admiradoras. –Mitsui se sorprendió- Bueno las heridas ya están curadas.

.-Pues ahora el pelo. –le dio las tijeras-

.-Ya va... –cogió las tijeras- ¿Por qué has confiado en mi?

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Normalmente la gente no se me suele acercar.

.-No se... Me pareciste buena persona... O yo que se... –iba viendo como el cabello que le cortaba se caía- Kouyama ¿cómo es que has venido al Shohoku?

.-Natsume.

.-¿Eh?

.-No me gusta mi apellido... Llámame Natsume.

.-Como quieras... ¿Y por que has venido al Shohoku?

.-Mmm... Es que... No se, mi hermano también vino al Shohoku... ¡Y ahora vengo yo!

.-Ya...

.-¡Ya está! Mira... –le dio un espejo- ¿Te gusta? –Mitsui asintió- Que bien.

Al día siguiente, Mitsui empezó los entrenamientos con el equipo. A veces Natsume iba a verlo, allí se encontraba con unos chicos que se reían de un tal Hanamichi, una chica que era la hermana del capitán, dos chicas más y tres muy chillonas que no paraban de gritar el nombre de 'Rukawa', eran muy pesadas. Pero cuando acababa el entrenamiento, iban los dos juntos para casa.

.-¿Y como te va el equipo? –decidió cortar el hielo-

.-Bien... –de repente se acercó una chica con el uniforme del Shohoku-

.-¿Tu eres Mitsui? –decía toda sonrojada, Mitsui asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Te...? ¡¿Te gustaría salir conmigo!

.-Pues claro... –la chica se sonrojó más- ¿Qué te parece el domingo?

.-¡Vale! –y se fue corriendo riendo-

.-¡Ya llevo tres! –decía con superioridad Mitsui- Tres chicas muy femeninas, ¡me encantan!

.-¿Femeninas? –Natsume se quedó un rato pensando- ¿Para ti que es una chica femenina?

.-A mi me gustan las chicas de cabellos largos y sin recoger, con vestidos o faldas, ¡vamos femeninas!

.-Ah... _Ser femenina..._

CONTINUARÁ 

¡Dejad algún review si os ha gustado .! Y espero que os guste.


	2. Rukawa

**Capítulo 2: Un lío tras otro**

.-¡Agh no me gusta! –decía Natsume dejante del espejo-

.-¿Pero que te pasa? Siempre armando jaleo... –Sakataki entró y vio a su hermana con el uniforme de chica- ¡Natsume! –se acercó y le tocó la frente- Estás enferma, seguro... Mejor hoy descansa.

.-¡Que no! –le empujó fuera de la habitación- No me pasa nada. ¡Vete sin mí! –y le cerró toda la puerta en las narices- _Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía..._

Natsume salió de su casa y bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a los buzones, allí se encontró con Mitsui.

.-¡Hisashi! –gritó al verle y este se volteó-

.-Por fin llegas...

.-¿Me esperabas?

.-¿Uh? ¿Y ese cambio?

.-¿Eh? Ah esto... –dio una vuelta como una bailarina y le sonrió- ¿Me queda bien?

.-Sí... Pero estás rara...

.-¿Queeeeeeee?

.-Bueno... ¡No es eso mujer! Estas rara, pero eso no quiere decir que no estés guapa...

.-¡Bah! –pasó por su lado enfadada-

.-¿Y ahora porque te enfadas?

.-¡A ti no te importa!

Y peleándose llegaron al Shohoku, y todo el mundo les miraba sorprendidos, primero porque Natsume llevaba uniforme de chica y segundo, gritaban tan alto que todo el mundo se enteraba.

.-¡Hey Michi! –dijo un pelirrojo que les había visto-

.-¡Que no me llames así!

.-Sí, sí... ¿Es tu novia?

.-¡No! –contestaron a la vez los dos-

.-Jajajajajaja.

.-Me llamo Natsume Kouyama.

.-Yo Hanamichi Sakuragi, el genio del básquet, jajajajaja. –ahora era él quién llamaba la atención-

.-Creído... –volvieron a contestar a la vez y los dos se miraron con miradas asesinas-

.-jajajaja.

.-Idiota. –esta vez fue otra persona, un chico de mirada azul y cabellos negros-

.-¡Estúpido zorro! ¿A quién llamas idiota? –y se pusieron a pelear-

.-Paso de esto. –Natsume se fue dentro-

A la hora de comer Natsume se fue al terrado para estar tranquila, toda la gente que se encontraba le preguntaba cosas sobre su cambio. Pero al llegar se encontró con el chico que había insultado a sakuragi antes, pero estaba dormido.

.-¿Cómo puede dormir?

.-¡Kouyama!

.-¿Eh?

Se giró y pudo ver miles de chicos que subían con prisa, se empujaban para llegar primero. Cada uno de ellos llevaban un papel en el mano o bien un sobre.

.-_Esto si que es una tortura._.. –de repente vio que el chico que dormía se levantaba y empezaba a pegarles a todos diciéndoles algo de dormir- ¿Y este?

.-Me han despertado... –bostezó y volvió a subir al terrado donde se encontró con la chica que le miraba sorprendida- Ah... ¿Tu eres la novia de Mitsui?

.-¡Que no! –se enfadó pero luego se puso con la cara normal- ¿Y tu?

.-¿Hu?

.-Que quién eres.

.-Tengo sueño... –pasó completamente de la chica y se tumbó al final del terrado de espaldas a ella-

.-No soporto que pasen de mi... –se puso a su lado y con un palito empezó a darle golpecitos en la cabeza- ¿Cómo te llamas? –no hubo respuesta- ¿Cómo te llamas? –silencio- ¿Cómo te llamas? –otra vez silencio- ¿Cómo te llamas? –otra vez lo mismo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

.-¡Quieres parar! –se levantó-

.-Je. –le sonrió infantilmente- ¿Cómo te llamas?

.-Pesada. –se levantó y se iba a ir-

.-¡Que me contestes! –ella también se levantó y le siguió- ¡Espera! ¡Contéstame! ¿Cómo te llamas?

.-Que pases de mi. –estaba apunto de pisar la escalera-

.-¡No quiero! –le siguió-

Pero al alcanzarlo se tropezó cayendo encima de Rukawa. Y en ese momento se vio un flash y miles de histéricas gritando con unas pancartas gigantes con 'Rukawa e queremos' o 'fans de Rukawa hasta la muerte', ellas llamaban más la atención.

.-¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Rukawa! ¡Rukawa! –y lo envolvieron, haciendo que Natsume retrocediera bajo unas miradas asesinas-

.-¿Y estas?

.-¿Quién es esta? –dijeron unas cuantas-

.-Se estaba abrazando con Rukawa.

.-¿Abrazando? –repitió Natsume-

.-¡Rukawa tiene novia! –dijo un chico que pasaba y que había visto todo-

.-¿Queeeeee? –se oyó un grito de Natsume- _Lo que me faltaba..._ –se llevó la mano a la cabeza-

.-¿Pero esa no es la novia de Mitsui? –dijo otro chico-

.-¡Que no! –pero nadie le hacía caso- _Vaya día... Una verdadera tortura..._

.-Es tu culpa. –le dijo el chico mientras se intentaba escapar de esas molestosas fans-

.-¡Cállate!

Por fin acabaron las clases, Natsume huyó de todas las histéricas y histéricos que le seguían y pudo llegar a su casa. Pero al llegar se encontró con su hermano, esta vez llevaba el uniforme de su universidad, pero encima de este llevaba un delantal rosa con conejos y en la cabeza llevaba unos rulos para hacer que se le rizara el cabello.

.-Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. ¿Sakataki que haces!

.-A partir de ahora te haré de madre. –dijo sonriendo-

.-¡Ni se te ocurra!

.-Bueno, bueno... Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido en el Shohoku?

.-Sin comentarios... –fue tambaleándose hacia su habitación y se tiró a la cama- En que lío me he metido... –hundió la cara en el cojín-

CONTINUARÁ 

/reviews

**ChIsElA**: Gracias por el review! Que bien que tenga una lectora fiel o

**Hipolita69:** Gracias a ti también. ¡Tranquila! ¡Yo nunca pierdo los ánimos! Jeje.

**Botan Peony:** ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! A mi me encantan las historias de Mitsui, por eso decidí hacer esta, jujuju. Bueno espero que te guste.

**Ariadna-chan:** Yo tampoco soy nada femenina XDDD, bueno pero ahora intento serlo, yo también me identifico con mi personaje, y que bien que tu también XDDD ¡Gracias por el review!

Atte.

Luciko 


	3. ¿Pareja de quien?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Novia de quién?**

Lentamente Natsume fue abriendo los ojos tras las llamadas insistentes de Sakataki. Lo primero que pudo ver era una silueta que estaba a su lado. Se frotó los ojos y la miró mejor. Era Sakataki, pero... ¿Por qué llevaba un uniforme de chica y se había hecho dos coletitas con el poco pelo que tenía?

.-¿¡Pero que haces!

.-Como no quisiste que te hiciese de madre... ¡He pensado de hacerte de hermana mayor! ¿A que me queda bien el uniforme?

.-¡Fuera de mi habitación! –le tiró todo lo que pudo para que se fuese- ¡Y no necesito una hermana mayor!

.-Jo, que cruel... –se vistió normal-

Después de desayunar bajó tan rápida como pudo las escaleras y llegó donde los buzones... No estaba... Hoy Mitsui no estaba, ¿se abría enterado de lo que había sucedido con Rukawa? Quizás si y por eso hoy no la esperaba...

.-¡Natsume!

.-¡Hisashi! –se giró y lo vio-

.-Hoy me esperas tu.

.-¡Sí! –le sonrió pero Mitsui desvió la mirada- ¿Qué le pasa? Quizás se haya enfadado conmigo... –pensaba Natsume mientras se hacia un enorme silencio eterno.- ¿Y ahora que le digo? ¡Que este silencio pare!

.-¡Natsu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

.-¿Natsu-chan? –vio a Sakataki que bajaba corriendo, esta vez llevaba un bigote falso y vestía con un traje- ¿Sakataki?

.-¿Es tu padre? –preguntó confundido Mitsui-

.-¡Sí! –dijo riendo él- Te dejaste la cartera. –le dio la cartera a Natsume- Yo me voy... –se iba a ir, pero Natsume le cogió de la camiseta- ¿Natsu-chan?

.-¡Sakataki! ¿¡Que es eso de 'Natsu-chan'! ¿¡Y eso de que eres mi padre!

.-He fracasado... –se puso serio- No quieres que te haga de madre ni de hermana mayor, y ahora... –a Mitsui se le caía la gota de sudor- ¿No quieres que te haga de padre?

.-¡No! Eres un pesado... –se fue hacia el instituto-

.-Jujuju. ¿Y tu quién eres? –preguntó al verle-

.-Un compañero de clase. –se fue detrás de la chica-

.-A ver... Ya he hecho de madre, de hermana mayor, de padre... ¡Ahora toca de hermana pequeña! –todos los que pasaban se le quedaban mirando-

Mientras Mitsui había alcanzado a Natsume que se estaba partiendo de la risa.

.-Tu padre es muy gracioso.

.-jajajaja. No es mi padre, es mi hermano. –dejó de reírse- Cree que no puedo cuidarme sola. –alzó un puño para arriba- ¡Pero yo soy muy fuerte!

.-Lo que tu digas...

Al llegar vieron a miles de chicas con grandes pancartas escritas, decías cosas como 'Rukawa es nuestro' o 'Rukawa te amamos'. Natsume se paró en seco, Mitsui lo notó y también se paró un poco más adelante que ella.

.-Que popular eres. –le dijo irónicamente Mitsui, pero ella no contestó y se giró como para irse- ¡Oye te estoy hablando!

.-No tengo tiempo para hablar... –se enganchó a la pared de enfrente a la del colegio-

.-¿Qué vas a hacer?

.-Huir de ellas. –le tiró su cartera- Aguántamela un momento.

.-¿Qué vas a...? –no acabó, Natsume salió corriendo hacia la pared, de un salto se subió al borde y del borde al suelo- ¿Eh? –fue corriendo hacia donde ella estaba- ¿Pero no ves que llamas más la atención?

.-Calla... –estaban justo al lado del gimnasio- Los vestidores comunican con el gimnasio, y los vestidores con el pasillo y el pasillo con la clase. ¡Es muy fácil! –dijo sonriendo-

.-Mmm... Como quieras...

Y así lo hicieron, consiguieron llegar hasta su clase sin tener que pelearse con esas animadoras. Las clases fueron igual de aburridas que siempre y así llegó el descanso. Natsume subió al terrado para ver si se encontraba con Rukawa, así podrían solucionar el malentendido. Subió las escaleras cuidadosamente, no se fiaba mucho, seguramente esas animadoras nunca se darían por vencidas... Al llegar se encontró con Rukawa estirado en el suelo estaba de espaldas a ella.

.-mmm... ¿Estará durmiendo? –se sacó una zapatilla y se la tiró a la cabeza-

.-¿Pero quién...? –se giró y vio a Natsume sonriendo- Ah, eres tu.

.-Que bien que estés despierto.

.-¡¿Por culpa de quién!

.-Tu sabrás.

.-¡Están ahí! –se oyó desde la puerta principal del Shohoku, eran las pesadas...- ¡Rápido al terrado! –entraron corriendo al instituto-

.-Nos han visto...

.-¡Pues corre! –Rukawa se levantó, cogió de la mano a Natsume y salieron corriendo-

.-¿Dónde me llevas?

.-A cualquier part... ¿¡Pero porque te he cogido!

.-Tu sabrás...

Al final llegaron al gimnasio, por suerte las animadoras no les descubrieron.

.-¿Y ahora?

.-Esperar hasta que la gente llegue.

.-¿Uh? ¿Gente?

.-Si dentro de poco son los entrenamientos de básquet... –entró en una sala y volvió con una pelota de básquet-

.-¡Ah! –se puso contenta- ¿Me la dejas? –se acercó a Rukawa-

.-¿Sabes jugar? –Natsume asintió sonriendo-

.-Mi hermano fue considerado uno de los mejores jugadores de Japón. –le quitó la pelota y empezó a botarla mientras caminaba hacia la línea de los triples- Pero yo no pudo participar en el campeonato nacional... –levantó los brazos y la pelota para lanzar- No es justo... –la lanzó y entró en el aro, había sido triple- Por eso ellos le quieren más a él que a mi... –se giró hacia Rukawa- Tu también serás de los mejores...

Natsume recogió la pelota y se la dio a Rukawa, luego se fue caminando hacia la salida y se fue. Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de salir.

.-Natsume. –la chica se giró para ver quién le llamaba-

.-Ah... Eres tu... –refiriendo a Mitsui que le había llamado-

.-Mañana es sábado y no entrenamos.

.-¿Y que?

.-Que saldré que la chica aquella del otra instituto y...

.-¿Quieres acabar de una vez la frase?

.-Y había pensado que como tu también sales con Rukawa... –un escalofrío invadió el cuerpo de la chica- Si queríais venir con nosotros, una cita doble. –le sonrió-

.-¿Doble? _Así podré vigilar que tipo de relación tiene con esa chica..._ ¡De acuerdo! –y ella también sonrió-

Al día siguiente Natsume convenció a Rukawa de ir con ella, le costó bastante pero al final accedió por ser una pesada. Llegaron al cine y ya estaban Mitsui y esa chica esperando.

.-Siento llegar tan tarde...

.-No pasa nada... –dijo sonriendo Miki, que era la chica con que iba Mitsui- ¿Ya estamos las dos parejas? –le preguntó a Mitsui, este sonrió y asintió-

.-_¿Pareja? Como me fastidia esa expresión..._ –pensaron a la vez Natsume y Rukawa-

CONTINUARÁ Review/ 

Kimi Motoeda: Pues si me tiras una pelita la esquivaré, jujujuju... Bueno locuras a parte XDDD, Gracias por leerte el fic y por el review. ¡Ya intentaré escribir más rápido!

Yukie-Chan: Gracias por leerte el fic y que bien que te guste. -

BotanPeony: Jujuju, ya... ¡Yo también quiero ser como Natsume! Es muy afortunada... Y si, un terreno peligroso con las fans de Rukawa... Jejeje. Hasta la próxima! .

Val: A mi también me encanta Mitsui, jujuju. Que bien que te guste el fic!

Hipólita: También es mi sueño... Pero que se le va a hacer... U.U Jujuju.

Atte Luciko 


	4. ¿Una cita doble?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Primer beso?**

Después de discutir sobre el tipo de película... Natsume quería ver una de alienígenas, Mitsui y Rukawa una de básquet y Miki una de amor. Al final lo decidieron a suerte y tocó la de amor, así que los tres se tuvieron que resignar mientras que Miki saltaba de alegría.

.-Tendría que haber sacado piedra. –dijo Natsume mientras se miraba el puño-

Entraron en la sala oscura y se sentaron. Miki al lado de Mitsui, Mitsui al lado de Rukawa y de Miki, Rukawa al lado de Natsume y Mitsui, y Natsume al lado de Rukawa. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una agua y un paquete pequeño de palomitas, menos Natsume que llevaba un paquete gigante de palomitas.

.-Te has pasado. –le susurró Rukawa-

.-Cállate, ya tengo bastante con ver este tipo de películas...

.-Pero mira que eres rara.

.-Pues claro.

La película empezó, parecía que Miki se lo estaba pasando bien, mientras que los otros tres se morían de aburrimiento y rezaban para que la película acabara de una vez. Por si fuera poco a media película Rukawa se durmió y Natsume tubo que aguantar sus ronquidos y por si fuera poco su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro.

.-Odio este día... –dijo entre susurros-

Por fin la película acabó, Miki salía con lágrimas en los ojos, Mitsui a punto de dormirse, Natsume roja y también medio dormida y Rukawa no se sabía si iba sonámbulo o estaba despierto.

.-¡Ha sido genial la película! –dijo Miki mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Pero el final era muy triste.

.-¡Pero si el final fue lo mejor! Cuando el protagonista es asesinado y su amante se suicida. ¡Esa es la mejor escena! –exclamó Natsume mientras reía al ver que Miki volvía a llorar-

.-No la hagas llorar, que sino la tenemos que soportar... –dijo entre bostezos Rukawa-

.-¡Natsume no hagas llorar a Miki! –le dijo Mitsui mientras intentaba consolar a Miki que no paraba de llorar, si seguía así se deshidrataría...-

.-Bah. –desvió la mirada hacia otro lado enfadada- No es mi culpa si no para de llorar...

.-¿Ya me puedo ir a casa? –preguntó medio dormido Rukawa-

.-No... snif... –decía entre lágrimas Miki- Es que... snif... ¿Os gustaría... snif... ir al parque snif...?

.-N... –iba a contestar Rukawa, pero Natsume le tapó la boca-

.-¡Pues claro! –dijo sonriendo- Venga aguanta un poco más, te compraré un refresco. –le dijo sonriendo a Rukawa-

.-Bueno...

Llegaron a un parque, allí Rukawa y Mitsui se sentaron en un banco. Mientras Natsume y Miki fueron a comprar unos refrescos.

_.-¿Por qué ha tenido que venir?_ –pensaba Natsume mientras aguantaba a Miki que aún seguía llorando-

.-Sabes. Se os ve muy enamorados a ti y a Rukawa. –un escalofrío pasó por el cuerpo de Natsume-

.-¿En serio?

.-Sí. –dijo entre risitas-

Al final compraron los refrescos. Al llegar Miki le dio corriendo el refresco a Mitsui. Natsume por su parte se lo tiró al aire y Rukawa lo cogió. Natsume abrió el suyo y se iba a sentar, pero se tropezó y todo el refresco fue abocado a la cabeza de Rukawa.

.-Vaya... Sabía que tenías buena puntería... –dijo Rukawa-

.-No te enfades, no era a propósito... Es que me he tropezado. –dijo sacando un pañuelo-

.-Ah... –se frotó los ojos- Me pican...

.-Claro llevaba gas... –se acercó y le secó un poco con el pañuelo- Mejor vamos a una fuente y te lavas un poco el pelo, ¿no?

.-Ya se secará... –vio que Natsume estaba muy cerca de él y la miró a los ojos-

.-¿Pero que dices? Encima que me siento culpable y te ayudo... ¡Venga vam...! –Rukawa le había sellado los labios con un beso, pero enseguida se separó ya que Nastsume la había pegado un puñetazo- ¡Agh! ¿¡Pero que haces!

.-¡Que suerte tienes! –dijo riendo Mitsui- Seguro que las fans de Rukawa se morirían de envidia.

_.-¿En serio esto es tener suerte? _

.-Bueno yo me voy. –dijo entre bostezos Rukawa y se levantaba, después se fue para su casa-

.-Yo también me voy. –Miki también se fue-

.-¿Natsume te vienes? –la chica asintió toda roja-

Por el camino Mitsui iba hablando todo el rato de Miki, Natsume no le hacía caso, no le interesaba mucho saber cosas de esa chica tan llorona y pesada. ¿Y eso de que hacían buena pareja? ¡Falso! Rukawa y ella NO hacían buena pareja.

.-¡Natsume que te la saltas! –la chica había empezado a caminar y no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado al bloque de pisos-

.-¡Agh! Es verdad. –volvió para atrás corriendo-

.-Bueno pues hasta mañana. –Mitsui se despidió-

.-Si hasta mañana...

Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y se quedó observando la escena. Sakataki se había vestido de niña, con un vestido rosa y con un pañal, también se había hecho dos coletitas con el poco cabello que tenía, pero lo peor era que se había quedado encerrado en la cuna.

.-Hola. ¿Me ayudas? –Natsume le miró y cerró la puerta, luego volvió a abrirla y entró de nuevo- ¿Me ayudas?

.-¡Pero se puede saber que haces! ¡Un día de estos voy a matarte! –sacó la cuna de encima de Sakataki- Y que no se vuelva a repetir... –se cayó al ver que su hermano se había quitado su disfraz de niña pequeña y se había disfrazado de perro- ¿¡Me estás escuchando!

Finalmente se vistió normal.

.-Natsume tenías esta carta. –le dio un sobre- Es sobre las pruebas de... –no acabó ya que Natsume ya había salido disparada a su habitación para leerla- ¿Natsume?

.-¡Me han escogido! –se escuchó gritar desde su habitación- ¡Que bien!

.-¿Y cuando son las pruebas?

.-Mañana por la tarde...

CONTINUARÁ 

Lo sientoooooooooooooooo, lo siento mucho! No volverá a pasar T-T Es que he tardado mucho en actualizar por dos razones, UNA Me fui de vacaciones a Granada (k calooooooooor) y DOS Yo no tengo Internet y publico las historias en casa de mis primos k son mis vecinos y se ve que se han cambiado de habitación y tardaron mucho en venir a arreglar el cable para poder tenerlo. Y por esas razones he tardado mucho T-T

Reviews...

Gracias a todooooooooooooooooooos, x tener tanta paciencia...

MaRukawa n.n - Muchas gracias x leerte la historia. Te entiendo... ¡Es terrible no tener Internet T-T! Y a mi tmbn me encanta Sakataki xDD Y no se si Natsume quedara con Ru o Mit...

Marion May fair - Gracias x leer l fic! Y si sakataki es muy cómico me encanta escribir escenas graciosas xDDD

Kimi Motoeda - ¿Ha pasado ya un mes? O.O Buaaaaaaa. Lo siento mucho T-T Bueno intentare publicar más capítulos lo antes posible (claro k primero tendre k escribirlos...)

Hipólita - A ti también te pido disculpas. ¡Gomen! Bueno he dejado las razones más arriba y te prometo k actualizare más a menudo!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Adiós

**Capítulo 5: Una declaración un poco precipitada**

Como siempre Mitsui tubo que esperar a Natsume, esta se había pasado todo el camino suspirando y estando pensativa, Mitsui no se atrevía a preguntar. Al llegar todas las fans de Rukawa esperaban a que Natsume viniera para decirle lo típico 'Rukawa es nuestro' y cosas por el estilo, pero esta vez Natsume pasó por su lado pasando completamente de ellas, se sentó en la silla y se quedó mirando la pizarra. Al acabar las clases, Natsume aún seguía mirando la pizarra.

.-¿Es que no te has enterado que ahora toca gimnasia? –le preguntó Mitsui, Natsume solo giró para verle-

.-¿A sí?

.-Sí.

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la clase. Por fin se acabaron todas las clases...

.-¡Estás en las nubes! –le gritó a la chica que aún seguía en Babia- ¿Natsume me estás escuchando?

.-¿Me decías algo? –preguntó como si no le hubiera preguntado nada- Es que hoy estoy un poco cansada y pensativa... No es nada. –y le sonrió y después miró el reloj- ¡Ah! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! –empezó a correr- ¡Hasta mañana!

.-¿Donde irá?

El día llegó a su fin y dejó pasar la oscura noche. A la mañana siguiente Mitsui esperó a que la chica bajase, pero para su sorpresa Natsume apareció vestida con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones téjanos, y a su lado iba Sakataki vestido con traje y corbata.

.-Podrías haberte vestido normal. –le decía ella mientras Sakataki sonreía-

.-¡Eh Mitsui-chan! –gritaba el mayor de los hermanos mientras le saludaba con la mano intentando llamar lo más posible la atención de todo el mundo- Mira Natsu-chan te espera tu novio. –a esto Natsume se sonrojó y le pegó un puñetazo a Sakataki- Era broma...

.-¿No vas al instituto? –preguntó el chico de ojos azules-

.-Bueno... Solo para hablar con el director, ya no volveré al Shohoku. –hubo un gran silencio- Ya sabrás porque...

Mitsui siguió a Sakataki y a Natsume hasta el instituto. Todo el camino estuvo callado y solamente se oían las tonterías y bromas del chico más mayor y los puñetazos y gritos de la chica para que su hermano se callara. Finalmente los dos hermanos se despidieron de Mitsui y fueron al despacho del director donde estuvieron hablando durante horas, finalmente los dos salieron y se fueron... Mitsui se fue a entrenar con el equipo.

.-¡Michi pásame el balón! –le suplicaba con gritos el pelirrojo, rogándole que pasase lo que pasase NO la pasase a Rukawa-

.-¡No te la pasaré ni en mil años! –a esto el chico menor gruñó y vio como el número 14 le pasaba el balón a Ryota y este a Rukawa, se oyeron los gritos de Sakuragi por todo el gimnasio maldiciendo una y otra vez al número 7-

Mitsui pidió permiso para irse antes, quería descubrir donde habría ido la chica. Le había caído bien... Solo sentía amistad... ¿no? Pero al salir se encontró con cierta persona...

.-¿Has ido a entrenar? –preguntó Natsume que estaba en la pared apoyada, justo en la salida de la escuela- Has salido antes...

.-¿Has estado esperando todo el rato? –hubo un gran silencio- No sabías a que hora acababa. ¿no?

.-¡Si que lo sabía! –otro gran silencio- Vale no lo sabía... –Natsume le sonrió- Siento mucho no haberte dado explicaciones por lo de antes...

Mitsui empezó a caminar pasando completamente de la chica. Natsume se enfadó y le empezó a seguir. Como el chico no le hacía caso decidió lanzarle una zapatilla a la cabeza, aún así él siguió caminando, Natsume se puso la zapatilla y le empujó consiguiendo por fin llamar la atención del chico...

.-¡Vale! ¡Ya se que no te interesa! ¡Pero por lo menos quiero decirte porque no voy a volver al Shohoku!

.-No me interesa.

.-¡Pero yo quiero explicártelo!

.-¡Pues explícaselo a tu novio!

Esta vez Natsume se paró y Mitsui también. Hubo un pequeño silencio... ¿Pequeño? Mitsui pensó que no lo había oído... Imposible si lo había gritado así que hasta un sordo lo hubiera escuchado...

.-¿Mi novio? –se llevó un dedo en los labios pensativa, finalmente puso cara de enfadada a la vez que se ruborizaba- ¡Agh! ¿No te estarás refiriendo a Rukawa? ¡Pero sino lo es! Todo el mundo saca esa conclusión...

Mitsui continuó caminando, Natsume le siguió y se colocó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Finalmente llegaron al bloque de pisos, donde frente la puerta había un gran camión de mudanza, Mitsui lo miró sorprendido y luego miró a Natsume que le estaba sonriendo.

.-Quizás no nos volvamos a ver en persona. Sabes... Pasé las pruebas de una discográfica, mi sueño es llegar a ser cantante. –miró los camiones- Pero me tengo que mudar a Tokio, esta cerca... Me gustaría que le dijeses a los otros que me he ido por eso, es que no me da tiempo a despedirme de todos. –rió un poco y luego caminó unos pasos más adelante, se giró y sonrió-

.-¿Y porque te despides de mi? ¡Sería mejor que te hubieses esperado a estar todos para decirlo!

.-Es que tu me gustabas. –lo dijo como si no fueran tan importantes esas palabras, sonrió y luego esperó a que el lanzador de triples le dijera algo, como no lo hizo siguió ella- Pero eso es pasado. ¡Así que no te preocupes!

.-Es que a mi me gusta Miki y...

.-Pues claro. Bueno me tengo que ir, Sakataki me espera. –se giró, pero volvió a girarse por unos instantes- Bye Bye. –salió corriendo hacia su hermano que estaba vestido con un uniforme de chica y saluda a Mitsui desde lejos-

Desde aquel día ninguno de los alumnos del Shohoku sabía nada de ella, hasta que por la televisión empezaron a anunciar un pequeño single de una cantante joven 'My Angel'. Desde entonces Natsume estaba siempre ocupada... anuncios, fotografías, entrevistas, conciertos... En poco tiempo llegó a hacerse famosa en la región de Tokio y lentamente empezó a llegar la información a Kanagawa.

.-¡Mira es tu novia michi! –dijo el pelirrojo señalando un gran cartel, donde se distinguía Natsume con un vestido blanco y con las letras 'My Angel. Primer single de esta pequeña estrella de Tokio'- Si que es guapa... No la recordaba así.

.-¡Eso es por el maquillaje! –se quejó Mitsui mientras pasaba de todos sus compañeros que se habían quedado a mirar el cartel- "Estoy enfadado con ella... Es una insensible y egoísta, primero me dice que le gusto, luego que es pasado y después desaparecer por completo durantes meses. Pero cuando pensaba que había desaparecido de mi vida, aparece en todas partes..."

De repente alguien se choca con el chico de ojos azules. Mitsui le mira enfadado y poco después reconoce a esa persona.

.-Mira ya está aquí la egoísta.

CONTINUARÁ 

Cada vez me quedan más cortos los capítulos... Es que me falta inspiración T-T xDD ¡Muchas gracias a MaRukawa por el review! Es que no he recibido más y eso me deprime xDDDD Si no os gusta como van las cosas me lo decía y haré lo posible para cambiar las cosas xDD Pobrecito Rukawa, en todo el capítulo no ha salido xDDDDD

En el siguiente capítulo habrá muchos cambios de personalidad o.O


	6. Gamberro

**Capítulo 6: ¡No seas violento!**

.-Mira ya está aquí la egoísta.

.-¿Egoísta yo? –preguntó un poco enfadada ante la mirada y la reacción de su supuesto amigo-

.-¡Natsu cuanto tiempo! Jajaja. –rió el pelirrojo mientras saludaba a Natsume, los otros hicieron lo mismo pero sin las risas exageradas...-

.-Oh, vamos, tampoco a pasado tanto tiempo. –dijo sonriendo ella mientras daba golpecitos en el hombro de Hanamichi- Bueno ahora no tengo mucho tiempo libre...

.-Eso, dejad a la egoísta e insensible sola, para que pueda cantar y actuar tan mal como siempre. –soltó de repente Mitsui sin mirarla a la cara, ella pasó completamente del comentario-

Natsume se despidió y salió corriendo dirección a un parque. Los otros también fueron hiéndose en sus respectivas direcciones, menos Hanamichi que se había quedado con Mitsui el cual se había puesto a caminar.

.-¡Hey Michi! –se puso al lado de su amigo y vio que tenía una mirada de enfadado- ¿Porque le has dicho eso a Natsu? Ella canta muy bien. ¿No has escuchado sus canciones? Yo tengo su single, me lo dejó Haruko y me lo grabé. ¿Quieres que te lo pasé?

.-¡Es que no sabes callarte! –gritó muy enfadado- NO quiero saber nada de Natsume. ¿Queda claro Sakuragi?

.-Vale...

Igualmente por precaución acompañó a Mitsui hasta casa, pero antes de llegar hubo muchos problemas. Unos busca peleas se cruzaron con los dos chicos, Sakuragi los ignoró. Pero uno de ellos se chocó contra Mitsui para que este se enfadara y así pelear. Sakuragi creyendo que Michi no sería capaz de romper la promesa con el entrenador pues siguió, pero se detuvo ya que su compañero no le seguía.

.-¿Michi? –se giró para ver porque se había parado-

Demasiado tarde... No pudo impedir que su compañero se metiera en una pelea contra esos cinco chicos.

.-¡Detente Michi! –suplicaba el pelirrojo mientras intentaba separar a Mitsui de la pelea, cosa que no consiguió-

.-¡Eh Hisashi! –gritó Miki que pasaba por ahí e intentó ayudar a Sakuragi, entre los dos consiguieron sacar a Mitsui de la pelea y conseguir escapar-

.-¿¡Porque lo has hecho Michi! Te has pasado. ¡Podrían expulsarte del equipo!

.-¿Y que?

.-¡Las peleas no están nada bien! –se quejó ahora Miki- No se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así... ¡Sino te expulsarán del equipo de básquet! Puedes tener muchos problemas...

.-Oye tu. –la miró con ojos fríos- No me digáis lo que tengo que hacer. –dio media vuelta y se fue para su casa-

.-Vaya mirada... ¿Lo has visto? –preguntó un poco asustada-

.-Claro, esa mirada la tenía cuando era un gamberro... A lo mejor piensa de verdad dejar el equipo. ¡Aunque no hace falta! ¡Teniéndome a mi un genio del básquet podemos ganar! Jajajajaja.

.-Pues yo no lo sabía que había sido gamberro...

.-Habrá que rezar para que no se entere en viejo...

Pero los rezos de Hanamichi no fueron escuchados. Mitsui no negó nada, al contrario, se lo explicó todo al entrenador Anzai y le dijo que prefería ser expulsado del equipo que no ser castigado sin jugar... Y así Michi se fue hacia su casa...

Hanamichi salió de los entrenamientos, pensaba en ir a ver a Michi para poder hacer que entrara en razón. Pero antes de ir a su casa pasó por un parque donde la gente se amontonaba.

.-¿Qué debe pasar? –se acercó, habían muchas cámaras, parecían que rodaban una película o algo parecido, pero entre todos los actores y gente distinguió a una persona- ¡Natsume! –gritó mientras hacia señales para que le viera- ¡Natsuuuuuuuuu!

.-Por favor manténganse en silencio que se va a rodar... –suplicaba el director-

.-¡Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

.-¡He dicho silencio!

.-"Esa voz me suena..." –pensaba ella mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Sakuragi- "¡Sakuragi!"

.-¡Me ha visto! ¡Natsu escuchaaaaaaaaaa!

.-¡Que he dicho silencio!

.-ssssh. –dijo una tercera voz, era Sakataki- Tranquilo monje pelirrojo, enseguida acabarán esa escena y podrás hablar con ella-

.-¿Escena para que?

.-Están rodando una serie de televisión.

.-Ah...

Finalmente Natsume acabó de la proyección y se fue con su hermano y Sakuragi hacia una cafetería.

.-Me alegra ver una cara conocida. –dijo sonriendo Natsume mientras se hacía dos coletas-

.-Tengo que decirte algo...

.-¿Qué? ¿Alguien se ha muerto? –preguntó de broma, seguro que no era muy grabe...-

.-¡Pero si aún no he dicho nada! A Michi le han expulsado del equipo por pelearse.

.-¿Eh? –se hizo un largo silencio- ¿Comoooooooooooooooo? –todos se los quedaron mirando- ¿Qué le han expulsado? ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Cómo ha sido? ¡Quiero todos los detalles! ¡Venga dímelo!

.-Sino preguntarás tantas cosas...

.-Humm... ¿Co...? ¿Cómo le va con Miki?

.-No van muy bien, aunque siguen siendo pareja. ¿Por qué no intentas convencerle? O es... ¿Qué ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

.-Humm... "¿Será por mi culpa? Yo... Creo que me he equivocado..." Me perdonas... He de seguir con mis trabajos... –salió corriendo de la cafetería- "Creía que si me alejaba irían mejor... Y que yo podría olvidar mis sentimientos, pero me he equivocado. No he podido olvidarle y es todo lo contrario... Cada día me acuerdo de él..." –unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer- "Quiero verle... ¡Le echo de menos! Pero... ¿Por qué vuelves a ser un gamberro? Acaso es..."

.-¡Oye tu!

.-"¿Por mi culpa?" ¿Hisashi? –se giró para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que la miraban con rabia-

CONTINUARÁ 

¡Aquí otro capítulo! Y lo siento por tardar tanto... Las ideas se me lían un poco... Y no se como continuarlo y... Bueno que haré lo que pueda!

Chiicela: Gracias por leer el fic! Y creo que pronto (no se cuando) será el final del fic, así que podrás ver pronto el final! o

Hipólita: ¡Tienes toda la razón! Escribo muy poco y dejo la intriga! Pero es que sino no tiene gracia xDD Me divierte hacer sufrir a los lectores, es broma, Intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos U.U

¡Wiii! Os prometo que en el próximo capítulo Rukawa saldrá. Aunque claro... Personalmente me gusta más el Michi xDDDDDDD

Bye


	7. Me querías

**Capítulo 7: Si estás despistada...**

.-Idiota. –fue lo que dijo enseguida Natsume cuando le vio detrás de ella-

Entonces hubo un gran silencio, los dos se miraban como si se fueran a matar. Pero poco después la chica se puso a reír ante la sorpresa de Mitsui que estaba sorprendido.

.-Jajajaja. Perdona... ya se... que no debería reírme... –se puso seria y señaló al chico con un dedo desafiante- Que te quede claro que estoy muy enfadada por lo que has hecho. Y por eso voy a dejar de hablarte y le diré a mi hermano que vaya a pegarte una paliza ¬3¬ -y se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba su mirada, ahora era Mitsui el que se reía-

.-Pues entonces yo a parte de no hablarte, no te dejaré los apuntes de clase. –también se cruzó de brazos-

.-Juas. –le miró superior- No necesito tus apuntes para nada, yo soy capaz de aprobar sin tus estúpidos apuntes.

.-¡Ja! Con lo tonta que eres seguro que no sacas más de un dos. ¡Siempre estás despistada!

.-¡Te estás pasando! Yo no te he insultado. ¿Por qué dices que estoy despistada?

.-Siempre estás en las nubes, no te das cuenta de nada. Además ni siquiera de das cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás.

.-¡No me llames despistada! ¿Y a que viene eso de los sentimientos?

.-Ya te lo he dicho antes. ¡Eres despistada! Tu... Me gustabas... Desde hace tiempo... Pero... Tu no... –desvió su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo- Te diste cuenta.

.-¿Eh? –se sonrojó- ¿En serio? ¿Es verdad? Pero entonces... –se acercó y le miró enfadada- ¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes!

.-¡Me daba vergüenza!

.-Pues ahora lo has dicho.

.-¡Ya lo sé! Y tengo vergüenza.

.-Pero sino me lo decías... ¿¡Como podía saberlo!

.-¡Tendrías que haberlo sabido aunque no te lo hubiera dicho! Todos se daban cuenta menos tu...

.-¡Pero yo no soy como los demás!

.-No hace falta que lo jures, eres más rara que un perro verde.

.-¡Pché! Soy tonta, insensible, egoísta y anormal. ¿Algún problema?

.-¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada de eso! –los dos se quedaron callados...- Natsu-chan tu...

PLOF, Natsume le pegó un puñetazo.

.-¡No me llames así!

.-Si te llamo Kouyama te enfadas y si te llamo Natsu-chan también, eres una egoísta y te enfadas por todo ¬¬

.-¡Es que suena raro!

.-Tu también me llamas por el nombre y yo no me enfado.

.-¡Pero tú lo dices con un tono extraño!

.-¡Eres tonta! Esa es mi voz. –se fijó a su alrededor todo el mundo les miraba- ¡Llamas la atención!

.-¡Mira el que habla! Pareces un niño pequeño.

.-Pues tu no te quedas corta...

.-¡Parejitaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –se oyeron los gritos de Sakataki que se acercaba corriendo, vestido de... Bueno digamos que se suponía que iba disfrazado de Gato- ¡Miauuuuu! –abrazó a su hermana- ¡Miauuuuu!

PLOF PLAF PLUM Traducción Plof simboliza patada de Natsume hacia su hermano, Plaf puñetazo para Mitsui seguido de 'eres un idiota' y finalmente Plum es el ruido que se escucha de cuando los dos chicos caen al suelo en estado inconsciente xDD

.-¡Estoy harta de los dos! ¡Me voy para casa! –salió corriendo-

Poco después los dos chicos se levantaros, Mitsui resopló resignado y estaba dispuesto a irse hacia casa, pero la mano de Sakataki le hizo girarse.

.-Te advierto que si te acercas a mi hermana lo pagarás caro. –puso una mirada de esas profundas y misteriosas- Yo soy el único que puede acercarse a ella. –puso una cara infantil- ¡Miauuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Natsuuuuuuuuuuu esperaaaaaaaaaaaaa a tu gatitoooooooooo! Miauuuuuuuu –y se alejó corriendo como un gato-

.-_Este está fatal de la cabeza... ¿Qué habrá querido decir?_

A la mañana siguiente Natsume se levantó con mucha energía, había decidido volver al instituto Shohoku y poder averiguar como hacer que Mitsui volviera al equipo de básquet.

.-¡Me voy Sakataki!

.-¡Valeeeeeeeeee! –dijo vestido de nuevo con el uniforme de marinerita-

.-¡Quítate eso idiota! –y se fue corriendo, al bajar las escaleras vio a Mitsui de espaldas que ya se alejaba- ¡Esperaaaaaaa!

.-¿Uh? –se giró y vio como la chica llegaba- ¿No tienes trabajo?

.-Sí. Pero hoy me cojo el día libre.

.-Pues vale.

Silencio... De esos incómodos que nunca se acaban y que vas pensando un maldito tema para sacar pero que tu cerebro a dejado de funcionar y no se te ocurre ninguno...

.-Esto...

.-Ya hemos llegado.

.-Ah... –observó de nuevo la entrada del colegio...- _No ha cambiado nada..._

.-¡Natsu-chan! –saludó el animado pelirrojo mientras Natsume le devolvía el saludo- ¿Cómo te va todo? ¡Me he comprado tu disco! Bueno en realidad lo tengo grabado gracias a Haruko...

.-¿Y te gusta?

.-Pues claro.

.-Aparta idiota. –sonó desde detrás y antes de que el chico pudiese reaccionar Rukawa ya le había atropellado con la bici.-

.-¡Buenos días Kaede! –saludó animadamente Natsume, esperando recibir saludo, pero naturalmente el chico de hielo pasó completamente de ella- _Otra cosa que hay que solucionar..._ bufff...

Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a chicos y a chicas con un permanente y un papel en la mano esperando recibir autógrafos de la chica. Natsume les miró como si los fuera a matar.

.-Largaos. –y en un momento desaparecieron todos- _Será posible... Primero Hisashi y ahora Kaede. ¡Todos se enfadan conmigo!_

Las clases fueron como siempre, aburridas, lentas... Pensando que tu reloj se ha parado porque no es posible que solo lleves 10 minutos con ese profesor que te ha caído mal desde el primer momento, cuando crees que ha pasado 5 horas desde que entrasteis... Y entonces... ¡Libertad! XDD

.-¡Hisashi espera! –gritó Natsume para hacer que el chico se detuviera sin suerte alguna- ¡Te he dicho que te esperes! –lanzó su zapatilla a la cabeza, Mitsui, esta vez si que se paró- Ya era hora... ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

.-¡Pues no es necesario que me lances tu zapatilla!

.-Vale.

Subieron a la terraza, se sentaron. El lanzador de triples esperó a que Natsume empezara la conversa pero se estaba cansando de que ese silencio se alargara tanto...

.-Lo dijiste en pasado. –rompió el hielo Natsume- ¿Yo ya no te gusto?

CONTINUARÁ 

¡Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Lo sientooooooooooooooo, se que tendría que haber actualizado antes, pero... ¡Es que no hay manera de continuar! Las inspiraciones no me llegan T-T

No he recibido ningún review... ¿Es porque no os gusta o porque pasáis porque soy una lenta escribiendo en señal de protesta? ;o; Intentaré mejorar. ¡Lo juró! XDD o.O

Me despido!


	8. Alcohol! xDDDD

**Capítulo 8: Yeah! Zogo ugas guinco**

Subieron a la terraza, se sentaron. El lanzador de triples esperó a que Natsume empezara la conversa pero se estaba cansando de que ese silencio se alargara tanto...

.-Lo dijiste en pasado. –rompió el hielo Natsume- ¿Yo ya no te gusto?

.-Para ser tan despistada, creo que tienes bastante memoria. –risa para disimular los nervios-

.-Aún NO me has contestado.

Pero antes de que el chico pudiese contestarle se oyeron los pasos rápidos de un pobre alumno, corrió rápidamente hacia la 'pareja' y cogió de las manos a la chica que le miraba como si le fuera a matar.

.-S.U.É.L.T.A.M.E –ordenó Natsume, pero su receptor hizo oídos sordos-

El chico era el encargado de organizar las pequeñas recogidas de dinero para el instituto Shohoku, el año pasado fue hacer una obra de teatro donde los papeles se cogieron a suertes (y pasó lo que pasó, ya podéis ver Akagi vestido de princesita y al más bajito de todo 2nd en el año pasado haciendo de príncipe), después fue la gran idea de poner paraditas de comida... Ayako se había ofrecido a volverlas a hacer este año con la colaboración de varias chicas que se apuntaron para hacer de camareras, entre ellas Natsume se apuntó para 'atraer' a los fans y cobrarles más...

Pero Natsume YA sabía las intenciones de Matsuhiko Takani, SU GRAN plan era hacer que la chica hiciese un 'concierto benéfico'... ¿Acaso creía que iba aceptar ser vestida con otros de esos 'ridículos y repipis vestidos de pavas' y ser maquillada por atontadas, como si fuera la 'barbie fashion' del momento?. NO. Lo que hacía en los conciertos era vestirse con lo más oscuro, pasado de moda, y lo que pudiera destacar por su mala combinación, del maquillaje pasaba completamente.

.-Pero venga vamos. A cambio...

.-No.

.-Pero si aún no he acabado... –la miró suplicante, pero lo que Natsume no había previsto es que el chico del al lado se hubiera vuelto un fanático de las citas...-

.-Accedemos a cambio que me consigas una cita con Mayumi. –silencio... Natsume le miró, esa mirada hubiera matado a cualquiera. Matsuhiko sonrió-

.-Hecho. –y se alejó corriendo saltando como heidi y tatareando la canción del último anuncio de los batidos 'puleva'-

.-¡¿Pero tu de que vas! –preguntó gritando en el oído de Michi- ¿Acaso crees que me puedes vender como si fuera una barbie?

.-No te enfades, Natsu. –puso cara de pervertido- Una cita con Mayumi... –para la suerte del chico, Mayumi era la 'ídol' del instituto y formaba parte de los organizadores, por lo tanto era seguro que iba a acceder...- A cambio si quieres también saldré contigo... –la iba a besar pero la chica se apartó e hizo que cayera al suelo golpeándose la cabeza-

.-No es mi mayor sueño para que te enteres. –le miró enfadada- De esta te juro que me vengaré... –se giró- Está bien... Actuaré pero... –sonrió por dentro- "Me las pagarás" Nada, nada... –se fue corriendo mientras mentalmente preparaba la manera de hacer sufrir al chico de mirada azulosa-

Al acabar las clases, Natsume salió de su clase encontrándose con Ayako que la esperaba para reunirse con las otras camareras... Pensó en suicidarse, no... Primero tenía que vengarse de Mitsui, así que decidió optar por asintir y poner cara de 'me estoy enterando de todo, tranquila' y de vez en cuando un 'No... Si yo te escucho...' Mentalmente preparaba la venganza... Aunque la poca imaginación que había en su familia se la había quedado Sakataki...

.-¿Estás de acuerdo Natsume?

.-¿Eh? ¿Sobre que? –un instante de silencio...- ¡Era broma! –risa nerviosa- ¡Pues claro que estoy de acuerdo! –mete patas al poder-

.-Pues entonces Natsume hará el primer turno con Mayumi. –sentenció Ayako mientras veía como Natsume iba a quejarse pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de histéricas 'Rukawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa', la reunión era en el gimnásio, ya que Ayako era la manager...-

Los entrenamientos acabaron y con ellos la reunión...

.-¡Natsu espérame! ¿eh? –le gritó Mitsui a Natsume que estaba sentada de espaldas en el suelo mientras movía en círculos su dedo y repetía 'no es justo' una y otra vez-

.-Si claro... –respondió desanimada...-

Pocos minutos después Mitsui salió y empezó a explicarles sus vidas y milagros a Natsume, la cual maldecía una y otra vez al maldito turno de las camareras...

.-¿Puedes esperarte unos minutos? Voy a saludar a un amigo. –iba a entrar a un bar, pero volvió a salir- Mejor entra y tómate algo...

Dicho y hecho... Natsume entró y se sentó en una mesa mientras Michi iba ha hablar con alguien dentro de la cocina. Lo que no se esperaba fue que al salir se encontrara con Natsume haciendo malabarismos con las botellas mientras el jefe del bar cantaba una de las canciones del disco de la chica.

.-Jajajaja. Hisashi, no zabía gue tuguiezas a Natsugue de amiha. –y volvió a partirse de la risa-

.-¡Higagui! –Natsume tiró las botellas que milagrosamente no se rompieron y se tiró encima de Mitsui- Sagues... –sus mejillas estaban rojas a causa del alcohol...- Eztásssssss muy bue... buego... –Mitsui se sonrojó- No... Ezpega... ¡Egues muyyyyyyy buego...! ezo si... –se abrazó al chico que intentaba asimilar las palabras...-

.-¿Pero que habéis bebido? –consiguió preguntar el chico-

.-Nah! –contestaron el jefe y Natsume a la vez- Yeah! Zogo ugas guinco gopizas... –dijeron y se echaron a reír-

.-Nos vamos. –dijo finalmente y agarró a Natsume de la muñeca y la sacaba fuera del bar-

.-Pego... ¿Porgueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? –dijo sollozando y intentando resistirse- ¡Higagi eres maloooooooooooooooooo! –y empezó a golpear a Mitsui con la mano que le quedaba libre y si hacía falta pegarle patadas...-

.-¡Basta ya Natsume! –la soltó y la miró enfadado, Natsume empezó a llorar mientras soltaba muchos 'hip, hip'- Perdona, no... –PLOF, puñetazo de Natsume-

.-¡Iguiogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –después de gritar se secó las lágrimas y empezó a pegarle hasta que se cansó- Hip, Te oguioooooo... no... Me guztazzzzzzzzzzzz... –y sin previo aviso se quedó dormida de pie en medio de la calle por sorpresa del chico-

.-Pues vaya...

Natsume despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza... Abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse en una habitación que no era la suya, ni la de Sakataki... se incorporó en la cama, bien... Solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior y una camiseta blanca bastante grande para ser de su talla...

.-¿Ya te has despertado bella durmiente? –preguntó con sarcasmo Mitsui-

.-Ah... Hola Hisashi... ¿Dónde...?

.-En mi habitación.

.-Ah... ¿Y porque estoy...?

.-Te dormiste en medio de la calle después de cargarte en brazos hasta mi casa te despertaste aún borracha, cantando una canción que no pudo identificar mientras te desnudabas.

.-Ah... –silencio- ¿Comoooooooooooooooooo? –se sonrojó-

.-¿No te acuerdas?

.-¿¡A ti que te parece!

.-Por suerte te detuve antes de que te deshicieses de la ropa interior, pero claro... –se quedó pensativo- A mi no me hubiera importado no pararte...

.-¿Y que más hice? –se tapó con la manta hasta debajo de la nariz mientras se sonrojaba-

.-Ah si, me diste la mayor paliza de mi vida, me dijiste idiota, que me odiabas, que estaba bueno, que era muy bueno, que yo te gustaba... Vamos que de todo.

.-Esto...

.-No se lo diré a nadie... –suspiro de alivio de la chica- Pero a cambio... ¿Verdad que saldrás conmigo una vez?

CONTINUARÁ 

¡¡Yeah! Pues aquí el octavo capítulo, espero que os guste y el pobre Kaede... No se cuando saldrá... xDDD

Espero reviews (solo teneis que darle al GO de mas a abajo... Que no cuesta tanto decir 'Luciko esto es la peor paranoia que se te ha ocurrido...' xDDD)

Fins un altre (Hasta otra en castellano xDD)

Atte. **Luciko**


	9. Secretos

**Capítulo 9: Los secretos**

Las cosas iban 'normal', las reuniones seguían igual de aburridas, Mitsui seguía igual de insistente con lo de la cita y Rukawa... Bueno Rukawa era Rukawa.

.-No tengo la menor intención de salir contigo. –le dijo Natsume a un chico de baja estatura y de gafas- Tengo prisa. –caminó unos pasos, pero el chico la detuvo de la mano-

.-Mi padre es muy rico, si quieres puedo comprarte...

.-No me toques. –se soltó- No intentes comprarme.

.-¿No te suena la palabra 'amenaza'? Yo se muchas cosas sobre ti.

.-¿A si? –contestó enfadada- Tu y muchos más, todos sois iguales.

Natsume empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la salida del instituto Shohoku, con ese chico ya eran miles los que venían con la excusa de las amenazas. Se paró y se recogió el pelo en una coleta.

.-_Que molestos son..._ ¡No me sigas! –le gritó al verlo detrás- ¿Es que no sabes lo que significa 'darte calabazas'? ¡Déjame en paz!

.-Pero Natsume yo...

.-¡Déjame en paz! –salió corriendo pero se chocó contra alguien- ¡Mira por donde vas idio...! Agh. –vio a quién tenia delante- Kaede. Esto...

.-Llego tarde... –montó de nuevo en su bici y entró al instituto-

.-_Este es otro problema..._

Tocó el timbre, vio el instituto... No cambiaba nada... Aún teniendo clase se fue para casa donde le esperaba...

.-¡Otra vez! –amenazó a Sakataki con el puño-

.-No te enfades Natsu. –llevaba puesto un disfraz de oso- Yo seré tu peluche, puedes abrazarme mientras duermas, jijiji.

Plof, Pam, Pum, Sakataki debajo del sofá, de la televisión y la mesa. Salió también de casa, esperando encontrar algún sitio de paz y tranquilidad... Si existía ese sitio...

.-¡Eh tu! –no se dio por aludida y siguió caminando- Eh tu, la chica.

Miró hacia su alrededor... Un anciano, una anciana, un bebé con babas, un perro, una madre con el hijo con babas...

.-¿Es a mi? –preguntó inocentemente mientras se giraba y se encontraba con tres hombres vestidos de macarras- _Oh, bien... OTRO problema..._

.-Tu eres Natsume Kouyama.

.-Debes de haberte confundido.

.-No es una pregunta, era una afirmación... –uno de los chicos sacó un bate de béisbol-

.-Oye. Si quieres un autógrafo puedes pedirlo por favor. –su tono era molesto, y los hombres se molestaron más- Bye.

Pero antes de que pudiese darse media vuelto el bate iba a darle, se apartó de un salto para atrás.

.-No. No. –movió el dedo de un lado para otro- No está bien atacar a las estrellas.

.-¿Desde cuando te has convertido en estrella? –preguntó el del centro, el que parecía el líder- ¿Eh? Tu eres como nosotros. ¿Desde cuando has dejado de ser de la banda?

.-¡Desde que tu cara no tiene arreglo! –y le pegó una patada al del bate en medio de las piernas, que cayó el suelo, momento perfecto para escapar- _Líos y más líos..._

.-¡Que se escapa!

Mientras en el Shohoku todo eran gritos y más gritos, más bien... Insultos y más insultos... Por parte del pelirrojo y Rukawa.

.-Te vas a enterar Zorro estúpido.

.-Hu. –solo bostezó y recogió la pelota de básquet-

.-¡No me ignores estúpido!

.-Idiota.

.-¡Silenciooooooo! ¡A formar! –ordenó Akagi y todos formaron a su alrededor- Por yo ya hemos acabado.

.-¡Hasta mañana! –dijeron todos a la vez-

Los primeros en salir fueron Ryota y Ayako que se fueron los dos juntos. Luego fue Mitsui que al no ver a Natsume se fue a casa pensando que había vuelto sola. Llegó al edificio donde se encontraba Sakataki con cara de preocupación, no muy usual en él.

.-¡Michiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Sakataki fue hacia él corriendo al estilo cursi Heidi, con unos ojos al estilo Candy Candy con lágrimas, también iba vestido, para rematar, iba de algo parecido a... ¿La caperucita roja?- ¿No habrás visto a Natsu-chan?

.-¿Eh? –el pobre había entrado en estado de Shock- ¿Decías...? –un fuerte viento le levantó la falda al 'hermanito' que por desgracia no llevaba nada debajo- Agh. –acabado de rematar-

.-¡Michi no es tiempo de dormirse en medio de la calle!

.-Ah... –se levantó aún en estado de 'tierra trágame antes de que me suicide'-

Una hora después... Mitsui ya estaba recuperado, Sakataki se había vestido normal. Le contó la situación, su hermana no había vuelto desde que lo había dejado KO en el comedor. Ni siquiera había llamado... Por eso empezó a preocuparse.

.-¿Y no se habrá quedado en casa de una amiga? –preguntado no muy preocupado Mitsui-

.-Ya he avisado a Haruko, Ayako, a las animadoras, al bar de aquí al lado, al hospital, a la policía, a la búsqueda de animales perdidos...

.-_¿Animales perdidos? _–esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza-

.-Lo que pasa es que ya hace un año...

.-¿Un año? –parecía que Sakataki se había puesto serio-

.-Si... ¡Hace un año que no dan Yu yu hakusho por la televisión! –falsa alarma de seriedad...-

.-Yo me voy.

Mitsui iba a entrar cuando el chico mayor de los dos lo detuvo, esta vez si estaba serio.

.-¿Sabes la banda callejera de 'las teletubbies'? –minutos de silencio- Vale, vale ya me pongo serio... Normalmente no se perdona a las traidoras que abandonan las bandas, si las abandonas sufrirás sus consecuencias.

.-No me hables de eso... Yo también tengo mi pasado. –se quejó Mitsui recordando sus épocas de vandalismo- ¿Natsume formaba parte de alguna banda?

.-Si ya te lo he dicho, 'las teletubbies'. –silencio- No es que, 'formaba', nunca ha abandonado esa banda, pero tampoco participa en ella... Es algo extraño. –se quedó pensativo- No se porque te cuento esto, en fin... Habrá que buscaaaaarla. –empezó a caminar- Tralarí, buscaré a mi hermanitaaaaaaaa, tralará, buscaré a mi hermaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiita.

.-¿Una banda? –él también empezó a caminar- ¿Tienes alguna parte donde buscarla?

.-mmm. No se. Quizás si, quizás no... Jijiji. –mirada asesina de Mitsui- Claro que tengo un sitio...

Natsume había conseguido despistar a los hombres que la perseguían, se había escondido detrás de un árbol, por suerte esos hombres no parecían aficionados al escondite...

.-_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago? No tengo dinero para llamar... Y si voy a la policía..._ –observó el lugar, era un parque infantil- _Está muy lejos de aquí... Tengo que buscar a Sakataki... O a... Mitsui..._

.- Claro que tengo un sitio... –oyó desde lejos, reconoció la voz-

.-Sakataki... –se levantó y se giró, confirmó que eran ellos- ¡Sakataki! ¡Hisashi!

.-¿Eh? ¡Mira es Natsu-chan! –señaló Sakataki- ¡Natsuuuuuu!

.-¡Por fin os encuentro! –estaba a punto de llegar cuando...-

¡Bang! (no se si sabréis que yo tengo muy mal oído y soy malísima en reproducir los sonidos) se paró al oír el disparo, le dolía todo, llevó una mano a su pecho... ¿Sangre? De sus labios salió un pequeñito hilo rojo...

.-Ah... –cayó al suelo de rodillas-

**Busca aquello que no encontraste**

**Busca aquello a lo que amas...**

.-¡Natsume! –gritaron los dos chicos y se acercaron a la chica que ya se había desmayado- ¡Rápido una ambulancia!

**Cuanto más buscas, más se pierde...**

**Busca la vida... Para no perderla...**

.-¡Apartaros! –ordenaron los hombres vestidos de blanco, cargaron a la chica en una camilla y la subieron al vehículo sanitario- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó a los dos que acababan de subir, mientras le colocaba una mascarilla para que respirara- Tiene el pulso muy débil...

**No pierdas aquello que buscaste...**

**Porque si lo haces... Entonces...**

.-Deprisa. –ordenó de nuevo uno de los médicos que iban en el vehículo, sacaron a la herida y la entraron al hospital-

**Porque entonces... Entonces...**

**Perderás algo muy importante...**

.Y... ¡Continuará!.

Nooooooooooo, no me tiréis tomates, ni nada vegetal xDD Siento de verdad no haberlo continuado... Os explico... Cuando me pongo frente a mi viejo ordenador y abro el WordPad me entran de todo y no viene la inspiración, después de acabar el fan fic tengo que ir a un ciber (entre que voy y no voy...), tengo que enviárselo a mi editora (queda muy fino dicho así xDD), que es ella quién los publica. ¡Arigato NatsukiMinami! n.n

Así que os pido paciencia y reviews xDD La historia se vuelve interesante... Tranquilos, no pienso matar a mi personaje, de momento... Jujuju.


End file.
